In conventional power conversion systems, controllers are typically closely coupled with the corresponding power converter circuitry due to the number of input/output (I/O) connections necessary for system control and protection. This close coupling can restrict the ability to reuse components independently in various system architectures. This in turn reduces usage volume of the components and constrains incremental and major enhancements to individual power conversion components. The close coupling also creates electrical issues, such as conduction of electrical noise (EMI), ambient noise issues, and increases the potential for hazardous events, such as excessive heat, arc flashing, and fire from the converter circuitry to the controller.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling electronic circuitry with separated controllers.